A solar oven uses the energy of direct sunlight to heat food or drink. Solar cooking is a form of outdoor cooking and is often used where it is desired to minimize fuel consumption. Use of solar ovens helps reduce fuel costs and air pollution. It can also help to slow down deforestation and desertification where the alternative is to use gathered firewood for cooking.
A solar oven produces heat by concentrating sunlight and converting the light to infrared heat. Typically, a reflective mirror of polished glass, metal metalized film concentrates light that then is used to produce heat from the sun. The heat is contained in a small cooking area. A solar oven makes efficient heat by the conversion of light to heat. This is done, for example, by using a black or other low reflectivity surface on cooking containers to create heat that is added and trapped in the cooking area.
The solar oven is positioned towards the sun in order to maximize heat generation. As the sun travels across the sky, the position of the solar oven can be adjusted to optimize position with respect to the sun and to avoid shadows. When the solar oven is to be used for several hours untended, the solar oven can be turned to face the zenith of the sun's path so as to optimize captured radiation during the day.